Cemburu?
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Cemburu? Gmana bisa, blm jadian dah cemburu?. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sang putri sulung Hyuuga ini.Oneshot Naruhina, Spesial request from ibu bos NCI, Sayaka Dini-chan. Warning : OOC, Gaje, abal, ancur. Review sangat diharapkan ...


Minna-san, fic ketiga Kyou akhrnya terbit. Spesial request from ibu bos NCI, Sayaka Dini-Chan

Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, OOC

Karena itu, review sgt d harapkan!

Met Baca

**Cemburu?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**

* * *

**

Cuaca tampak tak bersahabat. Awan hitam menggumpal di langit, bersiap menitikan butiran air. Sesekali angin kencang berhembus, menerbangkan apa saja yang dikenainya. Termasuk rambut kuning jabrik milik pemuda itu.

Wajahnya tampak tegang. Kedua mata blue shapire dilayangkannya ke seluruh tempat.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh membasahi tubuh pemuda itu dan juga semuanya. Tapi ia tidak mengambil inisiatif seperti orang-orang pada umumnya di waktu hujan.

Kekhawatiran kian tampak di wajahnya.

"Di mana kau, Hinata?"

**XXXX**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang, duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di bawah pohon di tepi sungai.

Matanya memandang sendu akan bayangan yang terpantul di permukaan sungai.

"Aku terlalu mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin kugapai. Benar-benar tidak berguna!" desisnya pelan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang tak bisa lagi menunjukkan kecerahannya.

Bibir mungilnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Air mata mengalir dari kedua berlian lavender itu.

**XXXX**

**FLASHBACK  
HINATA'S POV**

Aku dan Shino berdiri di bawah pohon, menunggu kedatangan Kiba. Kami akan latihan formasi penyerangan yang baru.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba datang. Dan tentu saja, bersama Akamaru.

"Hinata, kenapa masih di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia sudah kembali loh! Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Oh, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau itu. Tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Formasi tim baru hari ini kami pelajari. Masa aku meninggalkan teman-teman yang lebih membutuhkanku?

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, formasi tim kita lebih penting!" ujarku.

"Ayolah Hinata! Soal itu kan bisa kita tunda. Lagi pula, aku tau kau merindukaannya!" Kiba menggodaku.

Sukses. Kiba berhasil membuat garis merah muncul di kedua pipiku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Latihan formasi kita tunda dulu sampai besok. Aku dan Shino akan merancang beberapa teknik yang akan kita gunakan secara teori. Iya kan, Shino?" Kiba menyikut Shino. Tapi...

"..."

Hawa dingin yang dipancarkan Shino mulai membuat aku dan Kiba tegang.

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku tidak keberatan koq. Kan sudah kukatakan dari awal kalau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku sependapat dengan Kiba!"

Fuh. Syukurlah. Arigatou Kami-sama, Engkau telah memberi hamba teman-teman yang pengertian dan penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ja mata!"

**XXXX**

Berbekal bunga Lavender hasil rangkaianku sendiri, dan juga informasi mengenai keberadaannya,*kyak nyari org ilang aja* aku pergi menemuinya.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di tempat keberadaannya, yaitu di tempat pemakaman.

Aku berhenti sebentar, kemudian mengaktifkan Byakugan, memeriksa apakah benar informasi yang mengatakan kalau dia berada di sini sekarang.

Ternyatat benar, dia ada di sini. Tapi, ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dia adalah murid Hokage ke-5, sekaligus teman satu tim Naruto-kun, Haruno Sakura.

Nyaliku mulai ciut. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengingat bahwa beberapa waktu dulu, kudengar Sakura juga menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto-kun.

Ah, apa yang kufikirkan. Setidaknya, memberikan bunga ini saja sudah cukup.

Aku mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka, meski kakiku sudah mulai kaku untuk digerakkan.

1

2

3

4

5

Yup. 5 langkah sudah cukup. Sekarang aku sudah berada di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Aku harus mendekat tidak ya?

"Jadi, ini ibumu ya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto-kun yang sedang menatap sendu pada sebuah batu nisan.

Naruto-kun mengangguk pelan.

Lagi-lagi aku mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk membaca tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan. Aku tak bisa membacanya normal karena mereka berdua menutupinya.

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

Jadi, itu nama ibu Naruto-kun.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku juga mengatakan banyak hal tentang dirimu pada Kaa-san!"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa saja yang kau katakan pada Kushina-san?" tanya Sakura memicingkan kedua mata emerald-nya.

"Kau itu gadis yang lumayan. Mempunyai jidat lebar dan..."

Sakura mulai mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tapi, justru karena itu, kau selalu membuatku ingin menciummu!"

Sepertinya, wajah Sakura memerah. Tapi lain halnya denganku. Ada sesuatu dari bagian tubuhku terasa sakit. Tanganku sampai gemetar menahannya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi, kau harus janji merahasiakannya. Setuju?"

Kulihat Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dan, entah kenapa, rasa sakit ini semakin...

"Ayolah Hinata, kuatkan dirimu!" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Kulihat Naruto-kun mulai mengatur nafasnya. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya dari sini. Oh tidak, jangan. Jangan katakan!

"Sebenarnya, aku... Sakura, aku sangat mencintai..."

"CUKUP!"

Tanpa sadar aku mencetuskan kata itu. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan ini.

"Hei, siapa di sana. Keluarlah!" hardik Sakura.

Oh tidak, mereka melihatku. Aku harus lari. Ya, lari secepatnya dari sini.

Aku berlari menjauhi mereka. Dan tanpa sadar, bunga yang tadi berada di tanganku terjatuh. Sudahlah!

Aku memang tidak berguna bagi siapapun, termasuk dia

**END HINATA'S POV**

**XXXX**

"Cih. Dasar. Siapa dia?" Naruto memukul telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto, dia..."

"Kau tau, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya. Gadis yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan kita itu, Hinata!"

Pupil mata blue shapire itu melebar.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Naruto. Lavender ini buktinya!" tegas Sakura mengambil bunga Lavender yang sudah tak terangkai rapi.

"Apa hubungannya dia dengan Lavender itu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat ada anggota klan Hyuuga yang membeli bunga Lavender di Yamanaka's Florist!"

Naruto terbelalak.

"Ayo cari dia sekarang!"

ENS FLASHBACK

**XXXX**

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Kita perlu bantuan. Tapi siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tau. Ayo ikut aku!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Karena itu kami butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kalau boleh tau, kenapa dia sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Sakura maupun Naruto terdiam. Mereka bertukar pandang sebentar, lalu kembali menatap pria dengan tatto red fang itu.

"Nanti kami jelaskan!"

**XXXX**

"Dia di sana!" Kiba menunjuk ke arah sungai tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Arigatou, Kiba. Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku di sini. Biar aku yang menemuinya!"

"Hujannya berhenti!" gumam gadis bermata lavender itu saat tak ada lagi air hujan yang menitik di tubuhnya.

"Hujannya belum berhenti koq!"

Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, saat melihat wajah seseorang terpantul di permukaa air, berdiri memayunginya.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak berinisiatif untuk meliriknya. Wajahnya tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata, yang tadi itu maaf ya. Kami tidak tau kalau itu kau!" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata tanpa melirik.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Apalagi sekarang..."

"Sekarang kau sudah lihat kan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi sekarang kau boleh pergi!" ujar Hinata ketus.

Naruto melihat di sekeliling tempat itu.

Benar, tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat!" batin Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu!" seru Naruto.

Hinata terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa. Tidak, dia pasti bohong!"

"Hinata... Bagaimana? Kau..."

"JANGAN BOHONGI PERASAANMU SENDIRI!" Hinata memotong perkataan pemuda itu dengan tegas. Ia berdiri tegak, menatap mata blue shapire itu.

Kali ini Naruto-lah yang terbelalak, melihat tatapan mata lavender yang menurutnya 'berbeda'. Bagaimana tidak, tatapannya yang dulu hangat dan penuh kelembutan, sekarang tatapan itu terasa dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa ini perkembanganmu setelah sebulan aku pergi, Hinata?" batin Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Tidak Hinata. Sungguh aku men..."

"Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi!" ujar Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto melemparkan payung yang dipegangnya, dan maju memeluk Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku benci dengan orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Kau mencintainya kan?" ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya mengalir tanpa terbendung.

"Hei, kenapa kau sampai berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri saat kau mengatakannya pada Sakura!"

Hening. Kepala berambut kuning jabrik itu mencerna baik-baik semua yang dikatakan oleh gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Jadi, begitu ya!" gumam Naruto geli.

"?"

"Kau cemburu kan, Hinata!"

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak..." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kau ini lucu Hinata. Kau tahu arti cemburu itu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Cemburu artinya, kau juga mencintaiku!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Hinata blushing. Seluruh darah kini serasa mengalir di wajahnya.

"Umm!" gadis itu mengulum bibir mungilnya sendiri, seperti menahan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hehe. Sudahlah Hinata, katakan saja kalau kau bersedia menjadi pacarku. Jangan malu-malu begitu!" goda Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Bu-bukan i-tu. Naruto-kun, kau menginjak kakiku!"

"EH!" Naruto melihat ke bawah. Dan benar saja, kaki besar dan kekar itu, berada di atas kaki mulus gadis itu.

"Go-gomen nee, Hinata-chan!" Naruto mengangkat kakinya dari kaki Hinata.

"Tunggu, kau panggil aku Hinata-chan?" tanya Hinata heran, karena biasanya pemuda itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel "-chan".

"Iya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Naruto-kun..." lagi-lagi mata lavender itu menangis.

Naruto mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu menghapus bulir-bulir air di pipi gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi!"

Hinata mengangguk.

**XXXX**

Sementara itu, dua orang yang sejak tadi mengintip sepasang manusia yang baru merajut tali cinta mereka.

"Jadi begitu!" gumam Kiba sweat dropped melihat kemesraan mereka.

Sakura mengangguk. Keadaannya sama seperti Kiba, sweat dropped.

"Hei, siapa di sana? Keluarlah!" hardik Naruto.

Kedua pengintip itu terperanjat.

"Ga-gawat. Mereka melihat kita!"

"Kiba. Ayo lari dari sini!" ajak Sakura.

"Mau lari ke mana hah?"

Tiba-tiba suara hardikan itu muncul dari arah belakang mereka.

"Sakura, kita terjebak!"

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sebagai ganti perbuatan kalian ini, aku akan..."

"Mentraktir ramen!" seru Hinata muncul dari arah belakang.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sakura dan Kiba menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau tanpa mereka, kau takkan menemukanku di sini kan, Naruto-kun!" bujuk Hinata.

"Baiklah. Karena Hinata-chan yang minta, aku setuju. Lagi pula, aku juga lapar!" Naruto mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba keroncongan.

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Mi ramen, aku datang!" seru Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar!" batin mereka sweat dropped

Hujan pun berhenti. Pelangi muncul dengan indahnya. Melukis senyum dengan lengkungan ketujuh warna indahnya, menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka.


End file.
